Lament
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Crying girls are not something he's had to deal with. He's more of a pro on politics, war and special force operations. He's a beginner when it comes to stopping the tears of a lady. But he's a gentleman, so he'll try. England/OC.


Title: Lament

Character(s): England + OC

Summary: Crying girls are not something he's had to deal with. He's more of a pro on politics, war and special force operations. He's a beginner when it comes to stopping the tears of a lady. But he's a gentleman, so he'll try. England/OC.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland hadn't expected to see a crying girl when he opened the door. Maybe America or France – but certainly not a crying girl who he'd met and befriended over the months. He opens the door for her, waving her in, but before he can close the door, she tackles him into a hug.

He looks at the blonde locks of hair making their way down her back – looks at her violet eyes and smiles reassuringly. Crying girls are not something he's had to deal with. He's more of a pro on politics, war and special force operations. He's a beginner when it comes to stopping the tears of a lady.

[But he's a gentleman, so he'll try.]

He sits Estella down on his couch, quickly pops on the kettle, and offers her some tissues to dry her eyes. She takes two pieces, folding them one, twice, before scrunching them up and dabbing away the tears.

England makes tea – he runs a hand through his hair nervously. He's only ever seen one girl cry before, and that was Ukraine. She'd gotten teary when she was apologising to Russia for not being able to pay him back just yet. Arthur quickly pushes the thought of Russia out of his head, because he can see many of Russia's similarities in Estella.

The colour of her hair, the colour of her eyes...

Arthur puts the tea in cups and brings both drinks in with him. He passes Estella the typical cup of earl grey tea, while he settles for green tea with mint. He takes a small sip, before setting it down on one of the coasters.

He asks if she wants to tell him what's wrong.

[He's a gentleman, so he'll try his best to help.]

Whatever calm exterior that Estella possesses, breaks under the weight of what seems to be wrong. She puts the tea down onto a different coaster, before throwing herself at Arthur and capturing him in a tight embrace.

She cries into his shoulder, and all Arthur knows the only comforting thing he can do is rub circles on her back. It's what he's seen the other countries do when their partner is upset.

It seems to work – if only a bit. Estella continues to cry, lament even, her shoulders shaking as she tries to compose herself. It takes a while, and she has to dab her tears away again, but then she starts to explain.

[He's a gentleman, so he'll listen.]

"Harry... Harry's been cheating on me..." Another set of tears cascade down her cheeks, "so when I confronted him on it, he told m-me..." she breaks her composed stature and starts to cry on Arthur's shoulders again.

England quickly wonders whether he should take the gun in his room and just hunt the bloody wanker down. He pushes the thought out of his head.

"...he said that he'd found the perfect p-person... and that s-she's not m-me." Estella finally finishes. Arthur nods his head in understanding, looking at her with slightly sad eyes. Not pity – never pity.

In his head, Arthur tries to think up words to reassure her, but none of them sound right.

_It'll be alright,_ is what comes to his head first, but he pushes it away, he knows that never helps. _You're better off without him,_ he contemplates next, but it doesn't quite have the comforting touch in it.

"I'm sorry..." He finally says, berating himself on how terrible his comforting skills are. Estella looks back at him, sitting backwards before letting out a watery laugh through her tears.

"You're not used to comforting people are you?" She asks lightly, looking up at Arthur with questioning eyes. He wonders what she's thinking – asks himself if she's trying to figure him out. He smiles at her,

"It doesn't matter whether I'm used to it. All that matters is whether it works or doesn't."

[He's a gentleman, so he won't lie to her.]

Within minutes, it becomes clear that Estella doesn't want to talk about Harry. She asks him what he works as – they've known each other a year and a half and she still hasn't been told.

Arthur knows he can't tell her about being a country, he can't tell her about the other countries or the likes of the world meeting. He also doesn't want to lie to her. So he answers as truthfully as possible.

"Well," he starts, trying to piece together the correct words, "a group of people from all over the world... we all hold regular meetings where we discuss problems like global warming and terrorist attacks and so on..."

Estella's eyes widen – Arthur doesn't look a day over twenty-three and yet he's got a highly important job. She smiles at him, though it seems forced because of the tears she's just shed.

"That's amazing! And I thought you had a laid back job like working in a bar or something!"

Arthur smiles and the two keep talking until Estella falls asleep on the cushions. He kisses her forehead, and places a blanket over her sleeping form.

[He's a gentleman, so he'll respect her.]

England tries to tackle some of his paperwork in his study, but before he can even get to the third page, his eyes droop and his head uses the desk as a cushion.

In his dreams, he can make out Estella standing in front of him – he can imagine the soft feel of her lips, and the blush on her cheeks as he'll steal a kiss. He can dream of the moment he tells her he loves her, and he can see the response play on her tongue.

He always wakes up before she returns the words. His subconscious keeps telling him that he can't fall in love with his own citizen – with someone who's so much like a flower. The personified countries are like stars compared to the flowers of their citizens.

Star's live too long, and flowers not long enough. Star's end with a bang, where flowers just wilt.

[He's a gentleman, so he'll follow the rules.]

* * *

Additional Notes:

_Once again, this is a character I have not written before - let me just say, yesterday was my one week mark of writing my first Hetalia thing all together, so tell me if I suck or if I'm good in a review. This was written for EstellaTweak, and the OC is hers. (If your OC isn't in character, I'm so sorry...)_

_Anyway... hope you guys liked it :D I take requests as well, so you can request anything if you'd like. _

_Ciao, Mint~_

* * *

If you liked this Oneshot, why not read my others:

- **Muse ****_(GerIta) - _**_Italy is an artist. And Germany is a canvas that Italy can't quite perfect._

**- Silver Sweet ****_(DenNor)_**** - **_Sparks - chemistry, all the things that Norway remembers from loves stories... all those things come to life when he's with Denmark._

**- Forty Days ****_(SuFin) - _**_Forty days - Nine hundred and sixty hours - 57600 minutes - 3456000 seconds - There's only so long you can be away from someone you love._


End file.
